


Maybe, We’re Soulmates

by icaruslance (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, They dance, and lance swears they are soulmates, and laugh, soft, this is pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icaruslance
Summary: this is soooooo short, super short but soft.day 1 of fictoberprompt: nostalgia





	Maybe, We’re Soulmates

They stood in a grassy area, the only source of light was the moon’s glow that seemed to be a spotlight on them. He glanced over at keith, He swore the stars that usually covered the night sky had left to his eyes. 

Lance reached for his hand and placed his other on keith’s hip. Keith placed his hand on lances shoulder and he could feel the world on him. He stood close enough that their heartbeats danced in sync. He gulped before taking the first step. 

Fireflies flee from being stepped on and dance around them, casting a warm low glow. 

He stepped and stepped, it wasn’t like he knew what he was doing. He was winging it but keith followed his lead. Their pace picked up and soon they were lost in a world of their own. Their limbs no longer awkward and stiff but loose and nimble. Until lance tripped on a rock. 

He was a good cushion for keith’s landing and he wished he could have said the same about the ground. 

“Ughhh,” He groaned as he held his head in his hand. “rough landing.”

“Pfffttt, hahahaha.” 

He gazed in amazement at the sight: Keith laughing uncontrollably. It was more than just a beautiful sight, it was a beautiful sound too. Everything seemed so perfect.

Keith, who looked on top of the world, just laughing like he was told the funniest joke in the world, his limbs intertwined with lances. The fireflies that still danced around them and the moon’s spotlight that still remained on them. He couldn’t see the stars in the night sky and he bet they were in his own eyes instead of keith’s. 

Lance burst out in a roar of laughter. It all felt so right. It all felt so... nostalgic. Like he’s been here before with keith. Like they’ve done this a million times before. 

And so in their midst of laughter, lance thinks they have done this before. In a life before theirs and before that one and the one before that one too. Maybe they’ve lived every single life with each other and this moment happens in each life together. Maybe the ones before and after this. Maybe they’re soulmates.


End file.
